He Who Sheds No Tears
by IceCreamXD
Summary: I can stand tall and proud on my own, I don't need someone to fall back onto. As long as I can smile, I will live through sorrow and pain. Even if it's only a mask...as long as I can smile.  Duo POV 1x2x5 3x4
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi! Welcome to my tiny little realm. This story contains yaoi (malexmale) therefore please leave if it discontents you as I am not here to entertain your homophobic thoughts. **

**Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not belong to me.**

**Future Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4**

**This story is completely done in Duo's first point of view.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"You're an idiot, Maxwell!" Scowled the chinese descendent.

I grinned back at him. "What? What did I do, Wu-man?" I feigned innocence, knowing exactly what he was talking about. Ooh, he looks ready to burst with that tomato coloured face and furious narrowed eyes in 3, 2, 1...

"Damn you Maxwell! It's Wufei, or has that goddamn brain of yours suddenly disappear?" Then his rage seemed to have become nonexistent as he smirked at me with an air of obnoxiousness. "Then again, you never had that much of a brain to begin with."

I pouted at him then smiled triumphantly. "At least I'm not the one with the pink coloured pants!" I stuck out my tongue and ran around the side of the table not occupied by him and into my room.

"Maxwell!" The loud footsteps outside the door followed by hard thumps on the door made me laugh out loud.

"He's currently busy right now, please come back after the beep!" I called out, moving towards my stereo and turned on my favourite loud and crass songs. I plopped down onto the twin bed and shoved the sheets to the side. I hummed along with the song before closing my own eyes and sang along, even though the music was near end.

"_Our boys have gone away, our boys_

_Our boys have gone away._

_Our men have returned all tattered and burned_

_Our men have returned, amen._

_User, abuser, the conquering man makes use of spoils of war,_

_Confirming the glory, the woman is raped and the soldiers rename her as 'whore',_

_Their bodies are torn and disfigured in their heads life is never the same,_

_From the wall saucy Sal is still smiling as the nightmare is caught in his pain,_

_Her body still perfect and tempting is blistered with blood of his tears,_

_His body confused and still frightened turns from the truth that he fears,_

_His friends that were killed for the reason of war that is fought over lies,_

_The pin-up remains ever after immortal as all around dies._

_Our boys have gone away,_

_Our boys, our boys have gone away._

_Our men have returned all tattered and burned,_

_Our men have returned, amen, amen,..._

"Amen," I finished off, holding my cross against the sunlight streaming through the open window. I gave my cross a sad smile, it was sad that the lyrics caught my thoughts so well. "Her body still perfect and tempting is blistered with blood of his tears/His body confused and still frightened turns from the truth that he fears/His friends that were killed for the reason of war that is fought over lies," I whispered to myself and carefully wind my hair around my wrist.

"Duo! Duo!" the voice cried, hardly loud enough to be heard over the song.

I grimaced and released my grip on my braid and wiped the edge of my eyes before standing up to shut off the music. "Yeah? Who's it?"

"It's Quatre! Dinner's ready!"

I slammed the door open and smiled cheekily at him, pretty sure all redness was gone from my face by now. "That's great! I'm starving!"

The blond let out a generous amount of laughter. "You always are, Duo! Your parents must have paid a lot in order to feed you every day!"

I blinked back my surprise and grinned at him. "Yeah, they would have paid a lot in order to feed me, wouldn't they?"

We walked into the kitchen and I made sure to stay as far away from Wufei as possible. I liked my braid, thank you very much, and would like to keep it until the day I die.

"Duo, you say that as though you don't really know. Too busy eating to ask them?" he joked.

I wouldn't really know, I don't have any parents I wanted to say. "Uh, yeah, you could say that." Considering how little I ate back then my current habits are explainable, but they didn't need to know that. Why should they care?

"Hmph," snorted Wufei who took a seat across from me -and glaring-, "I feel bad for the people who had to feed you."

A pang hit me hard and I clenched my fists under the table. Solo and Sister Helen flashed through my thoughts momentarily before I smiled cheekily at him. He doesn't know, the mantra ran through my head. "Eh," I shrugged my shoulders, relaxing my hands. "They were pretty awesome people."

My stomach growled then, and I laughed loudly. Time to change the subject. "Sooo, who's turn is it to cook today? It's not Heero, is it?" A look of terror crept on my face. Perfect soldier he may be, but Perfect Chef he is not. Either he over-seasons or he under-seasons.

Quatre giggled, most likely at my expresion, and said "No, it's Trowa's turn today." I sighed in relief and sunk into my chair.

"Hn," came the grunt next to me and I glanced over only to come face to face to his glare. I nearly jumped out of my seat in fear.

"Woah! I didn't mean to insult your cooking or anything, Hee-chan. It's just, ya know, you could do a little better with the seasonings?" I scratched the back of my head and laughed nervously, eyeing Quatre with a "Help me!" look who politely overlooked it. Traitor! "So, uh, any new missions lately?"

Heero stared at me before rolling his eyes. "Une wants you in her office later," he states quietly. "Don't be late, alright?"

I smiled at his progress. It's been a couple of months after the two wars finished, and we finally decided (altogether) to live in the same house. It's more convenient for us all. I went to L2 for awhile, but it just didn't feel right. Heero, who secretly shadowed over Relena, deemed she was safe from threats after an attack on her was stopped by her bodyguards. Together we joined the Preventers, and invited Wufei to come and live with us, having not been used to being just the two of us in a big house. Surprisingly enough, he agreed. I guess even he didn't want to be alone despite his lone wolf image. Quatre joined after a month, unable to get used to the different environment in the business world and invited Trowa along. They too joined Preventers, not being able to get rid of their old habits.

"Not to worry, when have I ever been late?" I grinned as I heard him snort, before mockingly placed my hand against my chest. "Why, I'm offended!"

"No one's falling for your act, Maxwell," Wufei bites out, even as his lips quirked up at the end.

"You're so mean, Wu-Wu!" I cried out, "Hee-chan, tell him to stop being so mean!"

"Stop calling me those horrendous nicknames, or I swear I will-!"

"Wu-Wu! Wu-wu!"

"-Cut off your braid!" He roared loudly, picking up the fruit knife from the table.

I widened my eyes and grabbed his hands, trying to wrestle the knife out of his grip.

"Let go, Maxwell!" He was glaring laser beams at me, and I glared back.

"No! You let go first!"

"Why don't you both let go!" Heero bellows, taking it out of both our hold easily, scaring the fuck out of me (and Wufei too, if the slight enlargement of his eyes say anything).

Quatre decided to interject then. "Alright, break it up; Trowa's about done with breakfast."

I forget about the plight just then, and gave out a loud whoop. "Ye-hah! Come to papa!"

"Disgusting," I heard Wufei mumble, but decided to ignore that little comment just this once and readied myself for the grub, then later for the meeting with the Dragon Lady.

* * *

**Song is called Immortal Death by Crass.**

**Please review if you would like (seeing as how I am lazy to do the same, I won't judge you if you don't), although it'd be great to know if it's going to the right direction. Favourite it works the same exact way. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing (because then I'd be an awesome writer, which I'm not)**

**Pairings: 1x2x5, 3x4**

**Warnings: Contains homosexuality and vulgar language, you have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

.

"Maxwell, how many times do I have to tell you that 'Blah-blah-blah' does not help in describing the scenes! Nor does 'etcetera, etcetera, etcetera' tell me anything about what is going on!"

I blinked owlishly at her. "Once more?" I grinned widely when she sighed. Annoying people had always been my number one skill, next to stealth that is.

"Maybe I should take you off the roster, and give you desk work."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "And read my writing all day long? I mean, I'm glad you love my writing and all, but I can't make it any more worse than this if I tried!"

A sudden slam on the desk nearly made me jump out of my skin. Shit, I can compare her desk-slamming skills to Heero. Hmm, I wonder who'd win if they decided to compete for the grand table-slamming contest?

"Then maybe you should consider writing it better instead of worse!" I nodded my head, not really listening to her. The ceilings are so shiny, I can see my reflection on it.

"Maxwell!" She barked, and I lazily pulled my eyes back to her.

"Yes?" I smiled cheekily. Maybe she'll let me off the hook-

"Take this report back and rewrite it! A man of your age should not be so illiterate!"

-Or not. Great. Maybe I can get Heero to do it for me.

"And I don't want Heero doing the write-up for you."

Damn it. I swear, she can read my mind or something. This is so not fair. It's not my fault I can't write well; it's just a skill I picked up on the side job.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled and grabbed the folders off her desk. "See you later, Dragon Woman!" I yelled over my shoulder, snickering when I heard a screech of protest, and walked out the open door. Then walked back inside.

"I don't remember anything about raining today!" I tucked my braid into my jacket and pulled on my cap. Hopefully this will be enough to keep the rain out of my hair.

I stared straight ahead as people ran across the streets to find shelter from the falling drops of water, that were quickly increasing. "I hate rain," I mumbled under my breath and felt a mental blockage in my mind, disallowing me to think too deep.

_/It was raining hard that day. He was hiding in the alleyway with the rest of the kids, awaiting for the braided fellow to return with the vaccine. His eyes were wide with hope as he coughed harshly against his hand, shivering in his ragged clothing. He shuddered once again, and pulled his clothes closer to his body. He knew he wouldn't last long. He knew the moment he received the virus, that he wouldn't be able to survive, but he allowed himself to hope. Even as he took his last breath, he held hope in his eyes. He was waiting for the young, purple-eyed savior, who he knew would come back with the vaccine. He just knew it. _

_Young Duo was racing down the streets, dodging person after person, trying to reach the destination as quickly as possible. There was no time left. There! He took a sharp left and came to a stop. He dropped the objects in his arms and stared, shocked. It was-/_

"Sorry!" Came the loud muffle, and I gave the stranger a weak grin. "Didn't mean to push you."

"S'ok. Accidents happen, it is slippery after all." The stranger gave me a smile in return and hurried inside the store. I stared longingly after the stranger, my hands clenching into fists in my pockets. Was it too much to wish that I could hide from the rain as well? "The rain brings bad omen," I whispered to myself.

_/"Bring us the mobile suit or else she gets it!" the man yelled, his hand on her collar as he lifted her off the ground. Purple eyes stared at the man in fear, more fearful for his Sister's life than for his own._

"_I'll get it! I know how, so don't harm her!" The boy scrambled up and ran out of the church, closing his eyes tightly as he ignored his Sister's yelling, telling him to stop and run away. He sped towards the Alliance and carefully sneaked inside, cautious to not get caught but not wanting to lose any time. He was successful, but by the time he came back no one was there. No one who was alive except for Sister Helen, who was rapidly losing blood and running out of breath. He dropped onto his knees and buried his stomach into Sister's stomach. She cooed at him and spoke to him for one last time before she too passed away./_

Before I knew it, I arrived at my front porch. I quietly opened the door and took light footsteps inside, not wanting to be called on. Unfortunately, plans don't always go as I want it, as I came to meet with Wufei.

"Look at what the cat finally dragged in," he drawled, amused by my "drowned rat" appearance.

It's scary how easy it is to grin, even if I'm not in the mood for it. "You should've seen outside! It's raining like crazy!" I took off my jacket and hung it in the closet, and wringed my hair. "Aw man, my hair's all wet. Now I'll have to take a shower. Great, just great!" I pouted at the Chinese man, who was staring quite intently at me. It unnerved me, but I brushed it off. "I'll see you in a bit!"

I walked towards the bathroom when I heard him call out my last name. "Maxwell!"

I stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" This time, I glanced at him, shocked at his revelation, before giving him my famous shit-eating-grin. I gave him two thumbs up and laughed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I gave him an odd look and headed out of there. It was suffocating, and I could still feel his eyes on my back the whole time as I moved across the hallway.

.

* * *

**So yeah, it's rushed, I know. -.-" Well, which is why I'm writing, so that I can practice! :] R&R if you can!**


End file.
